Spirits
by Skyflapple
Summary: AU! Peeves and the Grey Lady realise their love for each other.


This is my entry for Round 11 of the QLFC Season 4. I play Keeper for the Caerphilly Catapults and my prompt this round was to write about the AU pairing of the Grey Lady and Peeves. Please don't judge me on this story as I have never been in love so therefore don't know what it feels like which means I was basically guessing here… Enjoy!

* * *

It was the day after the battle of Hogwarts and the sound of people celebrating could be heard throughout the castle. More specifically, the sound of Peeves celebrating could be heard throughout the castle. The Hogwarts poltergeist had been bouncing through the corridors singing about "Voldy going Moldy" since the Dark Lord had been defeated the day before.

The Grey Lady smiled to herself as she passed by the Transfiguration department, where Peeves was "decorating" the wall with ink pellets. She felt the familiar pangs in her chest which she had been getting recently whenever she was near the spirit in question. Helena was beginning to suspect that they were something more than memories of the wounds in her chest but she waved those thoughts away, as it was well known that it was impossible for ghosts to fall in love. Everyone knew that. Shaking her head, the ghost floated on her way.

Peeves, sensing that he was being watched, turned to the door just in time to see the Grey Lady drift out of the doorway and down the corridor. Casually he floated out of the door to follow her.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the poltergeist could frequently be found near the Grey Lady. Unbeknownst to her, Peeves would spend hours at a time longing to be with her, and he would always stop whatever he was doing when she passed by to avoid criticism from her. He didn't know how he would live with himself if she was displeased with him.

Peeves found himself wishing more and more that he could tell the ghost how he felt about her, but every time he tried he found that he couldn't get the words out. She would look at him, confused, and he would always have to make an excuse to disappear, cursing himself silently.

Helena also found herself becoming more and more attached to the poltergeist, but she was confused because she thought that it was impossible for a ghost to fall in love. She noticed that Peeves seemed to treat her differently from the other spirits of Hogwarts, and that he frequently became tongue-tied when speaking to her, and she couldn't help but hope that he liked her back. She tried to wave these thoughts away, telling herself that she was overthinking it, that he couldn't possibly be interested in her, but there was a small voice at the back of her mind saying otherwise. She soon found herself longing for the day that she finally got up the courage to bring it up with him.

* * *

One day, when Helena was watching the ministry wizards begin the repairs on the castle, it finally happened. Suddenly she heard a loud whooshing noise and whirled around to see Peeves hurtling towards her at great speed. Before she could cry out he had passed straight through her, causing a sensation not unlike being forced into an ice cold shower. He came to a stop behind her as she turned to face him.

"Oh, h-hi Helena," the poltergeist said nervously, "Fancy seeing y-you here!"

"Oh Peeves," Helena sighed, "I do wish that you would look where you were going."

Peeves looked down at his feet in shame before making to continue on his way. Helena, realising that he was about to leave, cried out, "Peeves, wait! I need to ask you something!" The troublesome spirit stopped and spun around to face her again.

"Have you been getting weird, sort of, pangs in your chest whenever you're around me? Because I have and I assumed that it was just me thinking of the wounds in my torso and imagining then hurting but now I'm not so sure." Helena explained, trying to appear casual. It felt like her head was made of glass and all of her thoughts were on display for anyone to read, although she knew that, in theory, that wasn't possible. It was a huge relief when Peeves replied.

"Actually, I have been experiencing sensations similar to what you are describing." he stated, much to her astonishment. "I think I know what they might be but… no it's stupid. It's not possible! I shouldn't even mention it." the poltergeist continued, muttering under his breath.

"What do you think it is? Tell me, I won't be angry." Helena coaxed. Of course, she had an idea as to what could be causing the strange sensations, but she needed confirmation before acting on it.

"Well," Peeves began, before stopping, then speaking in a rush, "I-I think that I might be in love with you! I have been for a while now."

Helena hovered, shocked into silence, as Peeves blushed redder than the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Suddenly he mumbled "I told you it was stupid," and fled from the room.

"Peeves, wait!" Helena cried, following him. Peeves flew all over the castle, with the Grey Lady hot on his heels. Eventually she cornered him on the sixth floor behind a suit of armour.

"Peeves, I just want to say that I love you too!" Helena moved to embrace the poltergeist, forgetting that neither of them were solid beings, and passed right through him. They laughed together, and eventually arranged to go to the Fat Friar's Deathday party as their first official date.

* * *

News soon spread and the inhabitants of the castle were happy that the two spirits had found happiness just after the darkest of times. The story of the poltergeist and the Grey Lady became famous within the castle but as people began to move on tales of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley soon surpassed it.


End file.
